Lluvia
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30vicios  Lluvia] Aveces la lluvia no es tan mala, ¿verdad?


**Titulo:** Lluvia

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja:** Dirty Pair

**Notas:** Escrito para 30vicios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lluvia.**

Sus pasos eran lentos, o más bien descritos como tranquilos cuando cierto pelicereza estaba prácticamente corriendo a unos cuantos metros delante de él. Sus orbes azules se fijaron en como el pequeño acróbata estaba feliz, saltando de un lado para otro, no era la primera vez que Gakuto iba a su casa, pero el haberle prometido ver una película que el gustase y comer pastelillos de frutillas con la botana que el desee, es algo que definitivamente pone contento a su pareja de dobles.

A pesar de que hace rato habían discutido por nada en realidad, simplemente un desacuerdo de el acatamiento de las ordenes de Atobe de no jugar dobles juntos, por que según el Capitán de su equipo, el pelicereza presionaba demasiado el potencial de Yuushi haciendo que no juegue en serio en realidad.

Aunque ambos estaban en común acuerdo que eso era más que nada un pretexto para separarlos por ganas de molestar de Atobe, pero el desacuerdo surgió cuando el acróbata quiso elegir a su próximo compañero de dobles.

Oshitari no era de los que se molestaba por cualquier cosa, en realidad era mi paciente, más cuando se trataba de Mukahi Gakuto el centro del problema, pero le había exasperado al grado de que casi había explotado y estuvo apunto de gritarle que dejara de estar haciendo berrinche.

Al peliazul no le importaba mucho en realidad lo que Atobe decidiera, ni lo que el entrenador fuese a decir, lo que le importaba más que nada, era lo que pensaba esa cabecita loca de Gakuto que seguramente estaría molesta por las decisiones a lo loco de Atobe –pensándolo bien, quizá tenga razón- meditó para si el peliazul.

Después de la pequeña discusión que todo el equipo de regulares de Hyoutei presenció, simplemente Yuushi se había mantenido alejado de Gakuto para no explotar y gritarle, ya que al parecer, y por seguir vigilándolo desde lejos, seguía haciendo su berrinche de no querer hacer pareja de dobles con nadie que no fuera el mismo.

Cosa que le alegraba en realidad.

Después de eso, se acercó al pelicereza para disculparse muy a su manera : invitarlo a quedarse en casa a ver una película, o invitarlo a salir a donde fuera que quisiese el pequeño, más este eligió el quedarse en casa del tensai.

Los pensamientos y recuerdos de Yuushi fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño acróbata que prácticamente saltó sobre su espalda sonriente y le agradeció la invitación por enésima vez, toda esta actitud tan infantil quizá, tachada por Atobe y Shishido, le hacían sonreír, le hacían sentirse satisfecho y completamente complacido.

Cuando entraron al establecimiento para rentar la famosa película que el pelicereza escogería, el peliazul volteó a ver hacia fuera y notó como el cielo se oscurecía al grado de comenzar a dar truenos suaves, lejanos y el ambiente comenzaba a humedecerse, la noche sería, una noche de tormenta.

Sonrió suavemente, adoraba las tormentas, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero.

-Ne, Yuushi, te parece esta? –el mencionado le mostraba una portada de una película y el peliazul, después de analizarla un poco, solo asintió.

Eran y debían ser los gustos del menor.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento, fue cuando Gakuto se dio cuenta de la amenaza de lluvia y suspiro frustrado, aunque no comentó nada al respecto e iba mucho más tranquilo, simplemente se encaminaron los dos hacia la casa del tensai.

Después de que llegaran, saludaran a la familia de Oshitari y subieran al cuarto de este con golosinas y botanas incluidas, el pelicereza solo atino a correr un poco la cortina para ver el cielo, y su mirada se notó algo asustada.

-Va a llover...

-No te preocupes, dormirás aquí conmigo -dijo el peliazul intentando calmar los nervios de su compañero mientras preparaba el aparato para ver la famosa película.

Pasados ya los minutos, tanto Gakuto como Oshitari estaban acomodados sobre la amplia cama del tensai, observando atentamente la película, aunque algunas veces saltaban de impresión o de susto por alguna escena de terror, aunque el tensai lo ocultaba bien, el pelicereza no se detenía a pensar en como esconder el pequeño temor que infundía la película.

Cosa que hizo que el peliazul se acercara y lo abrazara, en ese preciso momento la energía eléctrica se cortó y un enorme trueno se dejó ver, iluminando la habitación de Yuushi y después de unos segundos, un horrendo estruendo azotó retumbando las paredes y los vidrios de la habitación.

Desde ese momento, Gakuto se aferró a Oshitari quien lo abrazó con protección con un brazo mientras quitaba las golositas y demases de la cama para poder acomodar mejor al pelicereza contra de si mismo.

-Ya, no pasa nada.

-Detesto que llueva... más cuando caen rayos.

-Yo estoy aquí, vale?...

Susurró el peliazul haciendo que Gakuto simplemente asintiera relajándose en sus brazos, el aroma de Yuushi comenzaba a adormilarlo y el calor de este le reconfortaba, dándole una sensación de seguridad y comenzó a dormirse lentamente entre los brazos de Oshitari quien solo sonrió.

-Al final de cuentas, la lluvia es buena... –l besó la frente del menor mientras se acomodaba él también abrazando al pelicereza y dejó que le contagiara de el placentero sueño.


End file.
